planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Koba's Loyalists
Koba’s Loyalists, also know as Koba's Followers, was an army comprised of evolved apes loyal to the bonobo, Koba and disillusioned by Caesar's rule, even after Koba's death. It was founded by Koba at the beginning of the new Human-Ape War in 2026; he founded this army after he started plotting against Caesar. After Koba's death, Red took over leadership of some of the apes that still believed in Koba as part of his scheme to abandon Caesar, letting him get killed and start his own colony with Grey as their leader with the female and child apes in Caesar’s colony. History Dawn of the Planet of the Apes More To come... War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations Formation of the New Army Red approached Grey while the latter was observing the humans setting up a camp on the beach. Red chastised Caesar’s decision to let the soldiers of Dreyfus' Human Army and says things would be better if Koba was still their leader. Grey counters with the fact that nothing would have changed if Koba was their leader, the ship would still have arrived and they would’ve had to deal with it. Red suggests Koba would have found a way to beat them but Grey says Koba’s hatred clouded his judgment and could only lead them to victory if it was a few humans on the beach instead of a warship. Red then asks Grey why they don’t take the female and children apes and leave to form their own colony. Grey is skeptical at first but after Red lays out his plan and Red plays into Grey’s mistrust and doubt about Caesar, Grey begins to come around and agrees that Red’s plan is for the best. Coup d'etat As apart of the plan, Red sent a troop consisting of Fox, Stripe and Aghoo to follow Blue Eyes and Rocket, who were scouting for threats in the South, to kill them. Red then lured the humans to the building where they were hiding the female and children apes so they would attack and force Caesar to move them into the woods. The ploy works a little too well as the humans unleash a weapon they had never seen before and almost kill everyone, but the plan continues as the Gorilla Guard minus Luca take them into the woods for their protection. Red then tried luring Cornelia and her son into a trap to coerce the others into cooperation, but Cornelia saw through Red’s lies and fled with Grey and two other chimps in hot pursuit. Cornelia slipped past them so Red sent the chimps to continue their pursuit while Red and Grey returned to the tribe. Red and a third of the Guard loyal to Koba then decided to silently disarm the other members before two caught them. The two gorillas, Ajax and Ursus, tried to fight them off, but Ursus was killed and Ajax was wounded and fled. Grey and Red’s followers then gathered the apes together at gunpoint and fed them a lie that Caesar and his army was dead and they had to leave to protect the colony with Grey as their leader. Red lied about Ajax and Ursus, saying Ajax tried to take over with half the guard backing him and they fought back in self-defense and Ajax kidnapped the queen and prince. One albino gorilla named Winter accepted the lie more easily and as a result was trusted a lot more. Red sent Olo and Sampson after Cornelia while Flint and Shell went after Ajax, giving them orders to kill both. The troop took the others up North to a place Grey had scouted with Koba and Stone and on the way Grey’s wife, Cedar was named Queen of their group. Sampson and Olo eventually returned after they couldn’t find Cornelia and a group of female apes loyal to her and Red sends Oak to hunt for Cornelia. Cornelia returned to camp with a loyal female ape named Maple and Oak, who at this point grew disenchanted with what they had done after seeing the dead bodies of Ajax, Flint, and Shell. Red tried to have Cornelia killed while she was helping a female ape named Rain give birth, but the other females and Oak wouldn’t let him through and later Grey took Red on after Red started disobeying Grey’s orders to let Cornelia help. Red’s strength gave him an edge, but Grey managed to overpower him and won the duel. Grey then realized what they were doing was wrong and ordered Oak to release the other captive members of Gorilla Guard before Red pulled out a gun and shot Grey in the head. The other females, starting with Cedar, attacked Red in response and Red fled in fear and shame. In addition, the ones who Red sent to kill Blue Eyes and Rocket failed. Aghoo was killed by humans helping the two chimps, Stripe fled in fear and Fox sacrificed himself to save Caesar and his army after Ray managed to convince him he was on the wrong side. After that, Red took what little followers he had left and fled fearing what Caesar would do to them for betraying him and trying to kill him and his family. Others fled to escape reprisals from Caesar or to flee the fighting. One chimp named Khan fled for both these reasons and took enough apes with him who wanted to escape the war to establish his own colony in the Rock Mountains. Captured by the Colonel Two months after the failed coup, the only loyalists left that still followed Red were two chimpanzees, a gorilla and an orangutan. Red and his followers wandered throughout Northern California, trying to avoid been found by Caesar and the humans. After searching an abandoned gas station for food, Red and the other apes were ambushed by J. Wesley McCullough's forces, killing all but a wounded Red and a chimpanzee. Red was then taken prisoner by the humans alongside two to three apes they had captured as well. McCullough was outraged that none of the ape prisoners were Caesar and mockingly suggested asking Red if he could take him to Caesar while cocking and pointing his gun at the gorilla, preparing to kill him. Red then said yes to McCullough, leaving the human surprised that the gorilla could understand him. McCullough asked Red if he could take him to Caesar, to which the gorilla agreed, saying that Caesar was not the leader of him. Impressed, McCullough decided to spare Red's life for now. He then ordered his soldiers to get Red some bananas. After that, what was left of Koba's loyalists were integrated as most of the donkeys in McCullough’s army. Known Members Equipment *'Spears': These apes have taken to use spears made from their own designs (at least wooden) when they are for humans or their fellow apes. *'Guns': Despite their proficiency in spears, the apes have taken to the use of guns as well. Notes *Although the group of apes that followed Koba were never mentioned by name in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes movie, the Novelization officially calls these apes "Koba's Loyalists". *It was stated that all the soldiers from Koba’s Loyalists were all former members of Caesar's Ape Army. Trivia *After Red’s death and the destruction of the Alpha-Omega base, all remaining loyalists are presumed deceased. Appearances *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (novelization) *War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations *War for the Planet of the Apes (novelization) *War for the Planet of the Apes (BOOM! Studios) **War for the Planet of the Apes #1 **War for the Planet of the Apes #2 **War for the Planet of the Apes #3 **War for the Planet of the Apes #4 Category:Evolved Apes Category:BOOM! Studios Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Apes Category:Chimpanzees Category:Gorillas Category:Orangutans Category:Bonobos Category:Chimpanzees (comics) Category:Gorillas (comics) Category:Anti-heroes Category:Villains Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Unknown Status Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Apes Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Organizations Category:Groups Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Characters Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Animals